Pokemon Kanto Rewritten
by Hitokage Higure
Summary: Ash has a mentor from the start. My own oc shows Ash how to be better, but not overpowered.
1. Chapter 1

_On this beautiful day the Pidgey are chirping, the Magikarp are drifting and "An amazing dust cloud tries to out maneuver the Houndoom express Bob!" "Wait a minute, what?" Bob the narrator complained. "Yeah, some kid in his pajamas has got to be using agility to try and out run a fresh Houndoom." Al the announcer in training exclaimed. "I think you mean is that a kid in his pajam's is running alongside the express Houndoom postal service, not outrun it." Bob clarified. "Oh, my bad." Al sounded sheepish. "Happens to all of us at least once. We now go directly to the events happening in real time so as to progress the plotline". Bob finished with a relish. _

We join our hero of the story Ash Ketchum, running all out to get to Professor Oaks lab with all intentions of getting a starter pokemon. Regardless of the fact that Ash overslept and broke another window by throwing the alarm clock out said window. It doesn't help that pokeball shaped alarm clocks are cheap and sold in bulk.

"_Gotta get a pokemon. Gotta get a pokemon._" Ash's train of thought was running towards the lab. Ash was making good time in all fairness, until the crowd appeared. Without hesitation Ash attempted to use rollout to make it through the crowd. Unfortunately the spherical properties of the technique weren't quite right. "_That's what I get for adapting five years of gymnastic training into pokemon moves." _ Ash thought remembering that it was supposed to be a cartwheel for humans and came to a stop in front of a pair of boots.

These boots were attached to a pair of feet, then to a pair of purple pants, a purple long sleeve shirt, a green pendant and punch able face with brown (not quite) spiky enough to be the main character hair style Gary Oak.

"Well if it isn't ashy boy. Running a little late aren't you? Are you still in your pajamas?" He asked noticing the green and yellow clothes. He started to laugh as Ash turned red from embarrassment. "Well, I'm off to make Pallet Town famous, later loser." He sauntered off with his groupies and into a car driving off.

"I thought Professor Oak had already made Pallet town famous by being here." Ash said out loud getting up off the ground while watching Gary drive off. "And you are correct Ash, about me having made Pallet town famous, but onto more pressing matters." Professor Oak explained from behind.

Ash jumped back into action. "Professor I need a pokemon!" Ash begged. "I just gave out all the starters' Ash." He said crushing Ash's dream. "I'll take any pokemon you have. I don't care if it's not a normal starter." Ash countered desperately. "Alright, just mind my other guest while I collect a starter for you." Professor oak said leading the way into the labs waiting room.

Ash noticed the other guest right away. With a red hoodie, red shirt, black pants and black sneakers it was the professors other guest. Upon closer inspection, in other words focusing on the only other person instead of thinking of what pokemon Ash was going to be getting, he had black hair, red eyes, wire frame glasses and was definitely older if his height of 6ft was anything to go by.

Ash's attention in turn was broken by the pokemon next to him waking up and staring at Ash like it had seen something impossible. It had white fur, black claws, a black tail, and scythe jutting out of the right side of its head. "Soul." Was its comment before continuing to stare at Ash? It creped Ash out a bit as it felt like it was judging him.

"Don't mind Absol, he's just being himself around you." The stranger said extending his right hand. "I'm Lloyd by the way." He gave as introduction. "I came here from Hoenn intending on challenging the league here in Kanto."

"Nice to meet you. I'm ash Ketchum." Ash remembered the etiquette lessons from four years ago. "I'm starting my journey today." Ash finished shaking the offered hand.

"I can tell you got the whole, newbie vibe going." Lloyd joked. Ash was mortified at the reminder. "Oh you know how it goes." Ash said trying to joke it off. "You stay up late, too excited to sleep and then you're late to an important event in your life. Ash finished lamely.

"No, not really I had Absol before I even started my journey." Lloyd replied reminiscing about the past. Trying to think of a new topic to avoid silence Ash focused on what Ash knew best: pokemon. "So, is Absol a starter pokemon in Hoenn?" Ash asked full of curiosity.

"Nope, he's different than the starters there. Just like your situation actually, except I didn't sleep in." Lloyd finished smiling. "So what type is Absol?" Ash continued asking. "He's a dark type." Lloyd answered. "Dark type?" Ash sounded surprised.

"A dark type, didn't your pokemon school cover them?" Lloyd wondered at the schooling Ash had gone through. "Ashes schooling of pokemon was more hands on and covered a wider selection of things rather than focusing too much on types as most schools do." Professor Oak explained returning with a pokeball with a lightning bolt on it.

"I must warn you Ash this pokemon was only recently caught and put up quite a fight before it was caught." Oak explained. "Are you sure you want such a pokemon?" He continued in all seriousness. Ash stared back a light of determination in the eyes. "If I couldn't handle such a pokemon, what right do I have to try and become a Pokemon Master?" Ash answered taking the pokeball.

"_A pokemon master, huh. He's even crazier than bro_." Lloyd thought to himself. "You're nuts you now that Ash?" He said trying to get a gauge of his seriousness. Ash turned to Lloyd, the light still in those eyes. "Just you watch me Lloyd; I will become a pokemon master with this pokemon by my side." Ash finished releasing the pokemon.

It was a foot tall yellow electric mouse with black tipped ears, brown stripes and lightning bolt shaped tail. "Pikachu?" It said shaking its head. "That Ash is a Pikachu." The professor explained. Ash squatted down to get a closer look at it. "It's an electrical type so do be careful not to get shocked." He warned.

"Pikachu." Ash said getting its attention. "Do you want to travel with me?" Ash asked with that light shining in those deep brown eyes. As if hypnotized, Pikachu nodded his head in agreement and climbed Ash's shoulder.

"Well that just happened." Lloyd said surprised by Pikachu's actions. "Now here's your pokedex Ash and six pokeball to start out with. And yours as well Lloyd, you're all set for the indigo league." The professor finished. Thanks were given by both parties. "Now, let's see you both off shall we?" He said ushering them out of his lab. Absol followed at Lloyd's side. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder.

Stepping out and descending Lloyd saw a crowd had gathered in front of the steps to see Ash off. "Mom what's everyone doing here?" Ash wondered. "Oh, I got everyone together to see you off, silly." Delia said with a smile. Lloyd looked at the crowd and saw some red marked cheeks and black eyes. Mrs. Ketchum was obviously a force to be reckoned with.

"You're all grown up Ash." Delia complained wiping tears from her eyes. "Mom." Ash groaned. Then Delia noticed the yellow mouse on Ash's shoulder. "Oh, what a cute Pikachu." Delia exclaimed picking it up and scratching it behind its ears. "Chaa." Pikachu cried in content. "Now, why aren't you in a pokeball?" She inquired holding Pikachu out from her. It gestured with its body about its dislike for cramped spaces.

"It appears that Pikachu doesn't like his pokeball." Lloyd answered with an intense look of concentration on his face as he deciphered Pikachu's actions. "Ahh, so that's why he kept running so much." The professor joined in remembering Pikachu dodging the thrown pokeballs. "It's not unusual for a pokemon to not like pokeballs, especially if they've had bad encounters before." "Oh." Was the crowds response.

"And you are young man?" Delia focused her attention on Lloyd. "My names Lloyd and I'm going to be competing in the indigo league while watching Ash's attempt at being a pokemon master." Lloyd finished with a bow.

"At what point did you decide you were going to watch Ash?" Delia asked a false smile on her face. The crowd flinched at the tone of voice. "Ash here, asked me to watch him become a pokemon master with that Pikachu by his side." Lloyd explained quickly. "So I've decided to follow him to see how he does." Lloyd said trying to smile. Delia cheered up as if that was the answer to everything. "If he does it in his pajamas though then that would definitely make him better than everyone." Lloyd joked.

"That's right I've got to change and get my stuff from home!" Ash exclaimed about to take off. "Oh, no you don't Ash." Delia said grabbing Ash's ear. "You're going to replace that window first, then eat and then go off on your journey." She said dragging Ash. "Mom!" Ash groaned. Pikachu followed in their wake. "_So I'm with the crazies it seems._" Lloyd mused. The crowd dispersed quickly trying to get away from it all.

Back at the Ketchum house.

Ash changed cloths while Lloyd got aquatinted with Mrs. Ketchum. Turns out she ran the only restaurant in all of Pallet Town, had apprenticed under professor oak when she was younger and had stormed the pokemon league in an unparalleled victory to the then current champion and only barely just lost.

Even with the loss she was content to return to being a researcher with Professor Oak specializing in the bonds between humans and pokemon. It was then that all the suitors she had picked up during her travels tried to win her over and had she met Ash's father.

The suitors apparently had a massive pokemon battles over her and Professor Oak had to call in some favors from the pokemon league to borrow the league stadium to get rid of them all. The winner would get the chance to court Delia if she agreed to a date. Ash's father won the whole thing. Six months later she was married, and with child. She left the strenuous work of pokemon research and opened a restaurant in Pallet Town with her and her husband's earnings.

Now when a mother threatens you at knife point to look after her child you agree really quick and without much fuss. It was shortly after this that Ash had rejoined the group wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a black shirt, green fingerless gloves, a blue, white sleeve open shirt and an official pokemon league hat.

Now we should be off Ash. Lloyd gestured towards the door desperate to be away from the crazy mother. Ash and Delia exchanged one last glance before hugging. "Stay safe and call me once you get to Viridian." Delia ordered Ash as they separated and we walked out the door. "And you Mister Lloyd." Delia's eyes hardened. "Don't let anything happen to Ash." "Got it Mrs. Ketchum." Lloyd answered. And with that our hero's were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Kanto Rewrite chapter 2

We join our hero's as they travel down route One. Bob the narrator opened.

Route One

Ash strode forward with a purpose in stride for all of two hours. Then the whining started. "Where are all the Pokemon?" Ash groaned frustrated. Lloyd looked on in bewilderment at Ash's comment. "Ash we just left Pallet Town. You know, the "Town of pure white Beginnings." Lloyd quoted with hand gestures. "The best you are gonna find out this way are Pidgey, Rattata, Spearow and Caterpie's. Those aren't the best things to start off with, while they have their strong points these ones won't exactly be powerful or for that matter very useful as there so low leveled." Lloyd explained.

"That doesn't matter." Ash argued. "Any pokemon can become strong if their raised right. It's been two hours and we haven't seen one pokemon is the point I'm making." "You do realize that pokemon don't stay near an open road unless they have to right?" Lloyd pointed out walking on. "If you intend to travel by foot get used to it."

Ash groaned not complaining anymore. Until Ash's stomach grumbled. "_We're just starting and already breaking for lunch._" Lloyd thought to himself. _"This could quite possibly be the best journey I've ever been on." _He grabbed a sandwich and pokemon food for Absol and then dug in. Ash on the other hand had four sandwiches and Pikachu refused his pokemon food. Ash was confused as to why Pikachu refused the food and Ash was coming up zero.

After that they proceeded on. What should have been a four hour walk was taking longer due to Ash constantly running all over the place. "Ash." Lloyd started. "You should save your energy. This route should have been a cinch, but you keep running all over the place." "I really want to catch another pokemon." Ash whined again. "I should have bought a car." Lloyd groaned. "But then you wouldn't see any pokemon." Ash pointed out. "Correct, but at least I would have arrived at Viridian by now, looked up the local pokemon for the area and then proceed to probably catch something." Lloyd watched Ash's face change to surprise. "And with such a method at my disposal I would be able to train to my heart's content because then I wouldn't be rushing about trying to beat the Pokemon League registration date."

"That means Gary's already ahead of me!" Ash exclaimed. "Probably." Lloyd answered. Ash broke down in despair. "However, with such a method he'll probably bypass Viridian and head strait to Pewter." Lloyd explained watching Ash get worse. "But, if we make it to Viridian soon, then we could explore close to Victory road." Ash had the look of an idea forming. "The pokemon there would be easier to find as there more used to people, not to mention will probably be stronger." Lloyd finished as Ash rose from the ground ramrod straight, excitement rolling off Ash's body.

"To Viridian!" Ash exclaimed just as a mysterious rain broke out over them. "Absol." Lloyd said looking at his starter. "I thought you could predict the weather?" Absol looked back with a confused expression as if the storm was natural. "Absol can do such things?" Ash asked excited.

"Yes, but perhaps we should get out of the rain?" Lloyd offered. "To Viridian! Ash exclaimed picking up Pikachu. They all took off at a run through the rain as the road turned to mud. Several times lightning would have struck them had it not been for Absol's warning cries and Pikachu absorbing them. Lloyd was surprised that Ash wasn't getting shocked from the lightning, but maybe Pikachu just absorbed it to fast.

When they passed a sign that said "Welcome to Viridian City" the storm just broke. Absol looked surprised at this. "What is that?" Ash asked pulling out Dexter. "**No Known data found. Some pokemon have yet to be discovered."** Then Lloyd pulled out his pokedex. "**Ho-oh, the rainbow pokemon. It is said that those who see Ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness."** "Well, that's one way to start an adventure!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Hey, Lloyd how come your pokedex knew what it was, but mine didn't?" Ash wondered if Dexter was faulty. "When you start traveling to other regions you get a national dex. As opposed to when you start out in your home region you're limited to what is most commonly seen in that region on the dex." Lloyd explained as they walked into Viridian city. "Now we just have to find a Pokemon Center."Lloyd stated.

"Hold it!" A feminine voice called out from behind them. They both stopped and turned around. The woman addressing them wore blue heels, a blue skirt, a blue shirt and a blue police hat with accenting white gloves. At her side was a small red and black with white fluff pokemon. "Both of you show me your I.D.'s." She ordered as the pokemon started growling at the sight of Absol. As they reached for their pokedex's she started again. "Why is that pokemon out of its pokeball?" Her eyes hardened. "Are you pokemon thieves'?

"Officer Jenny." Lloyd started. "That is my starter pokemon. He doesn't like his pokeball." He explained holding out his black pokedex next to Ash's red one. Clicking them open she checked for validation. "**I'm Dexter, a Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."** Lloyd's repeated with minor alterations. "**I'm Bing, a Pokedex programmed by Professor Birch for Pokémon Trainer Lloyd Stone of the City of Mossdeep. My function is to provide Lloyd with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."** "These seem to check out." Lloyd puts his away as Ash scans the Officers pokemon. "**Growlithe the puppy pokemon. Friendly and loyal, but also jealously protective of its territory. Carelessly approaching it may result in a bite."** "Cool." Ash muttered. "Now where can I get one?" He asked seriously.

"You could always join the police force." Lloyd joked. "Would I still be able to travel and compete in pokemon leagues?" Ash asked seriously. "No, even if the allowable age for joining is ten." Jenny sighed. Ash looked crestfallen. "You'll have to catch one out in the wild." She offered. "Now you should head for the pokemon center, the city is on a curfew as long as known pokemon thieves are in the area." She ordered. "Yes, Officer." They fake saluted and headed in the direction of the giant red roofed building.

At the pokemon center.

"Hello Nurse." Lloyd said in an exaggeratedly happy voice. "Joy." He finished before her face could morph into a look of disbelief. "Couldn't resist." He explained with a smile. "Any injured pokemon?" Her voice filled with sweetness asked. "Ash?" Lloyd asked quickly. "No, I'm going to use the phone." "Good news is we don't need our pokemon checked. But, can we have two rooms for the night instead?" Lloyd asked with a pout. "I suppose, just be sure to be back by curfew." Joy giggled before looking over some records.

Lloyd joined Ash over at the video phones just as the conversation ended. "So here's a room key and how stocked up for a journey are you?" Lloyd asked trying to get a feel for preparedness. "I need more pokemon food that Pikachu will eat and non perishable food for myself. Other than that I have everything I need for outdoor camping, a collapsible fishing rod, several of the same outfits and emergency flares. Oh, plus this medical kit that my mom out fitted for open heart surgery." Lloyd looked stone faced at that last one.

"How do you have all that?" Lloyd asked dead face. "I have a class two pokemon traveler bag." Ash explained simply. "No I meant the open heart surgery materials." Lloyd explained. "My mom has this habit of getting a hold of things she thinks we need with no trouble at all." Ash reminisced at the time Delia had come home in slightly torn cloths with a victorious smile on her lips. "Do you even know how to perform open heart surgery?" Lloyd wondered. "Theoretically? Yes." Ash said with a thoughtful look. "What type of schooling did you get again?" Lloyd asked. "It was mostly how to treat injured pokemon and people." Ash explained. "Why?" Lloyd asked in disbelief. "We always seemed to have a lot of injuries in class so Professor Oak had us focus on medicine." Ash said with a smile.

"Moving on then." Lloyd said. "You all set on money then?" "We're pretty well off and mom hooked me up with a debit card." Ash explained. "Go resupply at the poke mart and ask for samples that electric types like. While you're doing that I'll look into what's on route twenty two." Lloyd explained making for the cafeteria.

While Ash went off to resupply. Lloyd got a thing of fries and popped open his pokedex and set it to map. It looked like he could get the Nidoran duo, Rattata, Spearow, Ponyta and Mankey. In the fishing part there was Magikarp, Poliwag and Goldeen. "_Kanto doesn't have some bad pokemon_." Lloyd mused to himself. He knew Magikarp were useful especially when evolved, but the Poliwag showed more immediate promise. A Goldeen was useless on land and Rattata falls to the way side even once evolved. It just didn't have the power in his opinion. A Spearow fully evolved was definitely a power house, but a Mankey or a Ponyta would be exceptional. With these thoughts he waited for Ash to return.

"_We now take a short break from this to bring you a message from our sponsor." Bob the narrator announced. _

"Why aren't there any decent water pokemon biting?" A young red headed girl in short shorts and a yellow tank top complained. "All I'm getting are Magikarp and Goldeen." She sighed in exasperation. "Maybe I should have listened to Professor Oak and headed for the Seafoam Islands." Remembering the advice she had gotten from the Professor when she took shelter there during the freak storm that came out of nowhere. "Who knows, maybe I'll get a Tentacool." She laughed packing up and hoping on her bike toward the Pallet town port.

"_We now return you to your regularly scheduled programming." Bob finished._

Once Ash had returned our hero's made their way to route 22, home of the Victory Road. "So Lloyd what type of pokemon can we get out here?" Ash asked curious. "There's the Nidoran duo, the native birds of Kanto, a few bugs and some fish." Lloyd answered off handedly. "But the ones we should be after are Mankey a fighting type, Ponyta a fire types and Poliwag a water type." "Those all sound like amazing pokemon." Ash gushed with stars for eyes. "Do you even know what they look like?" Lloyd asked bursting Ashes bubble.

"Of course I do." Ash protested. Lloyd looked on waiting for an explanation. "A Mankey looks like a monkey with a round body and white fur." Ash explained with gestures as Lloyd watched a monkey see monkey do act take place. "A Ponyta is as its name suggests a pony and it's on fire." Ash gestured their general height while a second pair of arms did the same from behind. "A Poliwag is a large tadpole with two legs, a tail and a swirl on its body." Ash finally felt something moving from behind and quickly turned around.

In front of Ash now was a Mankey. Ash reacted smartly. "Pikachu use **thunder** **shock**!" "Pika!" Pikachu shouted releasing an electrical blast from Ash's shoulder at the Mankey. Mankey dodged by back flipping out of the way. Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder awaiting orders. Mankey took a fighting pose releasing a battle cry as it did so.

"_And this is it folks. Ash's first pokemon battle." Bob the announcer stated._

_Mankey starts off with a __**scratch**__ at Pikachu who dodges left. Pikachu retaliates with a __**tail whip**__ to Mankey's face. And the Mankey takes it! Mankey grabs Pikachu by the tail and releases __**low kick**__ after __**low kick**__ to Pikachu. Then __**static**__ took effect. Mankey was paralyzed. Pikachu capitalizes on this with multiple __**thunder shocks!**__ Mankey screamed out in pain getting angrier. With war cry Mankey broke the paralysis and charged Pikachu lashing out with __**scratch**__ and __**low kicks**__ regardless if they hit or not. Pikachu grabbed onto Mankey after a particularly vicious __**low kick**__ hit him in the side. Mankey tried to get Pikachu off with __**scratches**__, but he was steadily building up electricity intending to release a full power __**thunder shock**__. Mankey increased his struggles as it realized what was happening. With a mighty cry of __**Pi-KA-Chu**__! Electricity roared off of Pikachu and onto Mankey. The smell of burnt fur filled the air as Mankey twitched on the ground unconscious. Ash threw a pokeball at Mankey. The ball shook violently. Even unconscious Mankey fought on until it was overwhelmed by the pain and stopped fighting. The pokeball stayed still._

"Alright Pikachu!" Ash called out in happiness. "We caught our first pokemon!" Ash said rushing forward to collect the pokeball. "Pika!" was Pikachu's happy yet tired answer. "Not how I would have handled it, but good job Ash." Lloyd commented from where he stood. "What do you mean?" Ash retorted angrily. "We caught Mankey the right way didn't we?"

"No, you caught Mankey properly, but Pikachu is all beat up from one battle." Lloyd pointed out. "He might not last another battle and then you're out of Pokemon Ash." "But Mankey?" Ash said trying to counter. "Is indeed one of your pokemon, but its currently unconscious and can't battle." Lloyd explained. "While your idea of holding on works. It works better with pokemon who can take multiple hits if you're looking for pokemon. That or carry a lot of pokemon medicine and patch them up in the field." "That stuffs expensive." Ash said defeated. "Indeed it is. However, there is a pokemon center right in town that we are just outside of." Lloyd smiled as Ash's emotions became conflicted.

"But I want to catch more Pokemon." Ash said conflicted. "Then now we play to your strengths." Lloyd said walking further down the path. "Hey, where are you going?" Ash ran to catch up. "There's a small lake up ahead that I had intended to stop at, but you found Mankey first."Lloyd explained still walking. "Shouldn't I be heading towards the pokemon center after what you said?" Ash asked confused. "You do want to catch more pokemon right?" Lloyd asked exasperated. Ash nodded yes. "Then play to your strengths." Lloyd explained.

"But you said Pikachu probably couldn't win another fight!" Ash's anger flared. Lloyd sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Electricity beats?" Lloyd asked simply. "Water and Flying." Ash answered still angry. "And we are going to a?" Lloyd continued. "Lake." Ash's face morphed to one of shame. "Oh, right." Ash looked down at that. "So you can fish up pokemon, weaken them with a type advantage and not endanger Pikachu much." Lloyd explained moving on.

Upon reaching said watering hole they were both surprised. Their getting a drink was a Ponyta, but not just any Ponyta it had blue flames instead of the regular orange. "What a strange Ponyta." Ash commented. "Ready Pikachu?" Ash looked at the mouse for confirmation. "Nu uh Ash." Lloyd said. "You already caught a pokemon. It's my turn." Lloyd explained with a smile. Ash sighed in defeat.

"Larvesta, to the battlefield." Lloyd commanded throwing a net ball. Out came a white furred moth larva with five red horns around its head and it was about three feet tall. Flaring fire from its horns it signaled it was ready for battle. Ponyta noticed the bug signaling battle and flared its mane in acceptance.

"_And now it's time for Lloyd's first pokemon battle in Kanto!" Bob the announcer reappeared._

_Ponyta wastes no time with a powerful __**tackle**__ attack. Larvesta narrowly dodges with __**sting shot**__ to a tree. Larvesta capitalizes on Ponyta's turn about to perform a powerful __**take down.**__ Ponyta was thrown closer to the lake. It retaliated with a fierce __**ember**__ attack. Larvesta is shaken at Ponyta's ember. Larvesta release's a __**leech**__**seed**__ upon Ponyta as payback. Ponyta flares its mane as it tries for another __**tackle**__ only for Larvesta to dodge again with string shot. Ponyta tried ember again, but __**leech**__**seed**__ kicked in distracting it with pain. Larvesta didn't let the opportunity go to waste and did a full powered __**take down**__ on Ponyta. Ponyta went down with a whinny and passed out. Lloyd threw out a premier ball. Ponyta was too tired to fight back. _

"What a battle. Huh, Pikachu? Ash asked the electric type for confirmation. "Pika." Pikachu responded awed at power it felt off the bug type in front of it. "Hey, Lloyd I've never seen that pokemon in Kanto before." Ash wondered at the strange bug pokemon. "Larvesta is from the Unova region." Lloyd explained picking up Ponyta's pokeball. "Unova?" Ash asked confused. "It's a far away region only reachable by plane from here." Lloyd looked thoughtful at that. "Or you could catch a lot of connecting boat rides until you wound up there but that would take longer." He explained.

"So what type is it?" Ash asked getting a closer look at Larvesta. "What typing do you think it is, Ash?" He asked trying to get Ash to show some more intelligence. "Well it's obviously a bug type, but I saw fire shoot out of its horns. And I've never heard of such a combination." Ash stated looking to Lloyd for confirmation. He nodded in confirmation. "But Lloyd, why didn't you use Absol?" Ash wondered. Larvesta was returned to her pokeball. "Because Absol would have one shot Ponyta and I wouldn't have seen how strong it was." Lloyd explained as Ash's face shifted to disbelief. "Absol's been with me through two regions so he has the skill to do it." Lloyd explained.

Lloyd and Absol started looking for trees closer to the water to get a comfortable fishing spot. Ash followed along with Pikachu in tow. They found a spot about five minutes later under a tall oak tree. They took out their fishing rods and let fly.

"So you went through Hoen and Unova, right?" Ash asked after five minutes of silence. "Yep." "How far did you get in their leagues?" Ash asked excited. "In Hoen I got all the way to the top four and in Unova I didn't even make it to the league." Lloyd reminisced as fond memories of traveling those regions came back. "Is Unova really that difficult?" Ash asked amazed. "No, I just couldn't respect some of the gym leaders so I didn't battle them." Lloyd sounded disappointed. Ash was shocked at Lloyd's statement.

"How could you not respect the gym leaders?" Ash wondered. "Aren't they supposed to be what trainers measure their skills against?" Lloyd wondered at Ash's reverence. "While I have no doubt that a gym leader is indeed skilled it's their actions on and off the battle field that also shape them. Now tell me Ash how much do you know about gym's?" Ash wondered why, but still answered. "Trainers challenge gym leaders to get badges so they can compete in the regional tournament." "_Not much."_ Lloyd thought.

"That's the gist of it but what turned me away from them was how they acted." Lloyd explained motioning for Ash's silence. "One treated me like a wet behind the ears newbie." Ash looked offended at that. "Not to mention that the gym was in a museum." Lloyd sounded annoyed. "I totally owned that battle." Lloyd smiled as memories washed over him. "Another one was crazy so I fought him. I actually used pokemon from the region to fight him." Ash wondered why.

"The third gym was too much fun." Ash looked confused. "My brief time as a male model shall live on in my memory. Then I went to the fourth gym." Lloyd sounded angry at that. "The guy was too caught up in his business and wanted me to run errands before he'd battle me so I walked away." That one too Ash sounded like a bad gym leader. "At the next gym the current leader was trying to pass owner ship of it on, but his replacement was more interested in her own endeavors rather than running a gym. I walked away again."

"The next gym leader was in a movie at the time, so I got put in the movie to have my battle with him." Ash was surprised at that one. "I swear if that director had shouted cut one more time I would have hit him." Lloyd grumbled. "The next gym I actually had to enroll at a school to get to because the gym leader was its dean." Ash continued to look surprised. "I had to wait a week for the battle and then it was sort of a letdown. I mean the guy had dragon types and I just walked over him." Ash almost spoke up at that, but a remembered to stay silent. "That makes seven gyms and with two I didn't compete at giving me five badges. So I went looking for more."

"The next gym leader was the lead singer and guitarist for a band so that was fun." Ash was amazed at some of the side jobs gym leaders had. "Then I fought a water gym one week after the tournament started earning my seventh badge. He was actually fun to battle." Lloyd finished. "I still don't get why you didn't battle the other two? Ash complained recasting the line trying to get a bite. "The gym leaders I've met had second jobs or were training their pokemon at the time, but they met a challenger as a challenger." Lloyd said enthusiastically. "Not like they were beneath them or just an over qualified errand boy. Sure I took menial jobs from the center to get money, but that doesn't make me a person's errand boy."

"Job's from the pokemon center?" Ash wondered confused. "Most trainers take job postings from the pokemon center for money." Lloyd explained simply. Ash still had a look of confusion. "After the battle system was abolished because people found ways to abuse it. The pokemon League's allowed companies to post jobs at the pokemon center for the trainers benefit. However we don't have to do that because you're funded by your mother and I'm funded by my family." Ash finally understood what he meant through that explanation. "And the only reason I did jobs was to get that little extra money I needed for something so that I wouldn't bust my account." Lloyd laughed out loud.

"Anything biting on your line Ash?" He asked curious. "No, I think your battle from earlier scared them off." Ash sighed in defeat. "Me neither." He started before his line went taught and had to fight to pull it in. Whatever it was was either strong or just really heavy because it did not want to leave the water. Finally with a mighty heave he pulled out the pokemon or actually a big ball of garbage.

"And now your first experience with human littering in a pokemon habitat that cause's pokemon rights groups to go nuts." Lloyd said sadly. Ash was shocked. "How could people do this?" "Easily, you will find that not all humans are nice and some are downright cruel, but those that care and respect pokemon being the majority." Lloyd released Larvesta and ordered it to burn the garbage to ash. "You'll also find that pokemon rights activist will take anything as grounds to make a scene and raise hell with you for having pokemon."

As the fire died down something in the ashes started flopping about. "Larvesta, **take down.**" Lloyd ordered as the faithful bug rammed into flopping thing and sent it into a tree. Whatever it was stopped moving so Lloyd threw a pokeball at it. The pokeball dinged capture complete without a fight.

"I wonder what it is." Ash asked excited. "It's a water type Ash." Lloyd explained releasing it into the water. As the pokemon appeared it sunk out of sight before coming back up clean of soot. It had red scales, gold fins and white whiskers. "A Magikarp huh?" Lloyd said unsurprised. "Aren't Magikarp's useless?" Ash wondered. "Only till they learn **Tackle** and not to long after that they evolve into Gyarados. It's still one of the most useful pokemon to have, but still difficult to tame." Lloyd finished excited.

"Lloyd, I think we should start heading back. It's almost night time." Ash said worried about what Officer Jenny would do to them if they broke curfew.

So they packed up and travel back into town, encountering no pokemon along the way. "Hey Lloyd?" "Yes Ash?" "I was wondering why Officer Jenny sounded sad when you joked about joining the police force." Ash asked in a subdued voice. "You've given this some thought?" Lloyd enquired. "Yes."

"Then tell me your thoughts on it." Lloyd said letting Ash speak freely. "If people can join the police force at the age of ten, that's the same age as being a pokemon trainer, wouldn't there be an abundance of officers around. I mean going around catching bad guys isn't too hard is it?" Ash finished looking to Lloyd for an answer. He just laughed. "I take it the part that has you confused is the catching bad guy part. Right?" Lloyd asked

"The truth is Police work is a lot of grey areas." Lloyd explained as they crossed into Viridian. "Police officers also see a lot of things no normal person should see. Murder, rape, abuse and suicide." Lloyd listed off. "Now older cops still have trouble dealing with these things. How do you think a ten year old would handle it?" Ash looked crestfallen at that. "Sorry I guess I got caught up in what I'd seen in cartoons that I hadn't thought about it in real life." Ash explained. "No problem Ash. Now let's check our pokemon in and then go eat." Lloyd smiled as Ash realized they walked into the pokemon center during their conversation.

After dropping off their pokemon they made for the cafeteria. "Why do you still have Absol?" Ash questioned before digging into some pasta and chicken patties. Absol looked at Ash as if offended before returning to his own sweetened food. "I still have him because all he did today was walk. Only Larvesta, Ponyta and Magikarp needed to be looked at by Nurse Joy." He laughed returning to his own steak and fries. "Okay, so what other type of pokemon do you have?" Ash asked after swallowing some food. "On me right now the only extra one I have is a Deino." Before Ash could even ask the obvious question Lloyd released said pokemon and put down a plate of spicy pokemon food for it.

"Deino is also from Unova. It's a dark dragon type pokemon." Lloyd explained as Ash watched the little pokemon. "Deino and Larvesta were the last pokemon I caught in Unova before leaving so I kept them on hand when I came to Kanto. As for other pokemon I have a Blaziken, Swellow, Gardevoir, Shedninja, Exploud, Sableye, Manectric, Flygon, Milotic, Metagross, Serperior, Liepard, Zebstrika, Gigalith, Sawsbuck, Galvantula, Elektross, Chandelure, Haxorus, Golurk and a Braviary." Lloyd said having pulled out his pokedex and showing a picture of each pokemon as he listed them.

"So many pokemon." Ash said happily. "Are they all fully evolved?" Ash wondered. "My pokemon have a tendency to do that." Lloyd said with pride. All of a sudden an explosion rocked the building.

Before Ash could even ask what happened Lloyd was off in the direction of the explosion. Absol and Deino were chasing after their trainer. Ash followed wondering what had happened.

In the main lobby of the pokemon center were two individuals and a Meowth. One was a woman with long violet hair and the other was a male with blue hair. "Now hand over all the pokemon in this center and we'll let you live!" the woman ordered.

"Due to my pokemon nurse's oath I must protect the pokemon!" Nurse Joy argued. "Chansey, use **ice** **beam** on these criminals!" she ordered. "What? I thought nurses weren't supposed to battle." The man complained as they stood still and not dodging the **ice beam** that froze them solid. "Now to call Officer Jenny." Nurse Joy said as she grabbed the phone from the front desk.

Our hero's arrived too late to the scene as Joy got off the phone. "Whoa, what happened here Nurse Joy?" Lloyd asked seeing the hole in the ceiling and the frozen group. "Oh, Mister Stone." Nurse Joy turned her attention on the group. "These criminals were going to rob the Pokemon center so I took care of the situation." "Okay." Lloyd said surprised.

"I thought Nurses were to see to the safety of the pokemon first and then only battle as a last resort?" Ash questioned. "While that is what is spelt out in the Nurse's Oath recent changes amongst the pokemon leagues grant in dangerous situation's I.E. a robbery, the right to defend oneself due to the rise in crime over the last couple of years due to the boldness of the group known as Team Rocket." Nurse Joy explained with a smile. After that, Officer Jenny arrived by riding her motor bike into the pokemon center.

"Where are the criminals?" Jenny ordered looking ready for a fight. "We have a parking lot." Nurse Joy rebuked. "No time for that, now where are the criminals?" Jenny insisted. "Already dealt with." Nurse joy gestured to the frozen popsicles. "Oh." Jenny blushed wondering how she missed the obvious. "Did you secure the rest of the pokemon center?" she asked remembering professionalism. "After the upgrades made to the center, I only had to hit the lock down button to secure it." Nurse Joy explained gesturing behind the front desk at the panel labeled "Security".

"I guess the Pokemon League is taking no chances with them huh?" Lloyd guessed. "And why are you two here at the crime?" Jenny wondered. "Where ever explosions are I run toward." Lloyd explained. "I wanted to know what was going on so I followed him." Ash explained gesturing towards Lloyd. Jenny seemed content with those answers and proceeded to call in a van to get rid of the Rocket's. "I suggest you get some sleep." Nurse Joy offered. "You can pick up your pokemon in the morning."

As Lloyd got ready for bed he wondered what he'd gotten into traveling in Kanto and with Ash. It certainly was strange for him so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Absol chapter 3

Still wished I owned it.

Even though I don't

"Never again." Lloyd said wiping his hands together. "I said I was sorry." Ash cried from the ground. "You are never. And I repeat never allowed to lead the way somewhere ever again." Lloyd pointed threateningly at Ash. "Yes, sir." Ash agreed. Pikachu looked on in amazement while Absol shook leaves from his fur. "Now get up." Lloyd said walking off. "Pewter City is just ahead of us." Ash hopped up and ran after Lloyd. Pikachu and Absol gave chase as well.

Dawn of the First day in Pewter City.

As our intrepid hero's arrive in the city at the crack of dawn they are greeted to the site of a large sprawling city with rocks of all shapes and sizes everywhere. "Pokemon Center?" Ash asked keeping a five foot distance. "Clothing store." Lloyd answered setting off for the nearest one he could find. Upon entering one. "Hello and welcome to, oh my god what happened?" The cashier panicked at the sight of Lloyd. His red and black ensemble had been turned into rags. While Ash's looked like they were riddled with bullet holes. The rest of their bodies were covered in dirt, mud, leaves and in one instance blood. "We need new clothes." Lloyd said. The cashier, a girl, helped them immediately.

Thirty minutes later.

They were seen leaving the store with bags in hand still in there rags heading for the pokemon center. "Oh my god what happened?" Nurse Joy exclaimed running around the desk to make sure our heroes were all right. "A story best told rested, fed, cleaned, and clothed to be properly told." Lloyd explained. "Are either of you injured?" Nurse Joy asked eyeing the blood. "No. But could we have two rooms? Please?" He asked. Nurse Joy handed over two keys relenting. "We'll explain in thirty minutes." Lloyd said. "But?" Ash tried to get some words in. "Thirty minutes. To shower, change and clean up our pokemon." Lloyd's voice left no room for argument.

Thirty minutes later. Again.

Returning to the center proper Lloyd handed over his pokemon to Nurse Joy after having given them a scrub down to get properly treated. Ash arrived moments later handing over Pikachu and the others. Apparently Ash had scrubbed Pikachu down because he looked cleaner. With a gesture to the cafeteria Ash fell in line while Nurse Joy grabbed a notepad wondering if she had to press charges, while Chansey took the pokemon to get looked at.

As Ash and Lloyd got food they sat down across from Joy. "So our story starts three weeks ago back in Viridian city the day after the attempted robbery." Lloyd started. "They escaped." Nurse joy interrupted. "Great. Any ways as we left Viridian city and went into Viridian forest Ash here got distracted." Sean paused to eat some of his food while Ash looked embarrassed but continued eating.

"By all the pokemon." Nurse Joy supplied. "Correct. Now Ash is a new trainer so its okay to get excited by every pokemon you see and that's where it got ridiculous. No, wait it got ridiculous at a different point." He corrected himself.

"So I helped a couple of pokemon." Ash spoke up. "A couple?" Nurse joy inquired. "A "couple" Ash is one or two. Not entire flocks of Pidgey in each direction. Not entire an entire swarm of Butterfree. How did you even build an abbey for the Rattata?" Lloyd questioned heatedly digging into his food more. "Well at least I didn't beat a guy's face in with a Magikarp!" Ash accused. Nurse Joy breathed deep at that. "He attacked me with a Katana. From behind!" Lloyd countered. "I have the right to defend myself."

"For all of two weeks?" Ash argued. "When you open your mouth and loudly proclaim that you're a pokemon trainer. In a forest famous for its bug types during Beedrill season. Then yes Ash. I will defend myself for two weeks with a Magikarp to the person who caused it." Lloyd defended himself. Nurse Joy thought for a moment before labeling it as self defense. She would have to ask more about the person in question later on.

"At least I caught some pokemon." Ash said smugly. "Ash, you caught a Caterpie which is now fully evolved because of our long time in Viridian forest. You also got a Pidgeotto. While an impressive specimen it is still remarkably common." Lloyd paused for a drink. "However, trying to convince your starter to leave you when he doesn't want too is stupid." Ash looked indignant at that. "Pikachu obviously didn't want to leave you yet you kept trying to convince it regardless." Lloyd finished returning to his food.

"So this person who attacked you, did you get his name?" Nurse Joy inquired. "His name is and I quote "Samurai"." Ash supplied. "He had apparently challenged the other trainers who had come from Pallet Town and wanted to battle me. Unfortunately, he confused me for Lloyd who at the time had been taking care of his Magikarp." Ash paused taking a sip of water.

"He had barged out of the forest swinging his katana at Lloyd who grabbed his Magikarp by the fins and swung it at the guy. His sword broke upon Magikarp's scales and then he got knocked around by Lloyd with the fish." Ash took a few bites as Nurse Joy took a few more notes. "And you said he traveled with you for two weeks?" "He followed us around for two weeks while we trained our Pokemon and helped the local wild life." Ash answered looking away. "What happened?" Nurse Joy pressed. Lloyd spoke up. "Each time he showed up he attacked me with another katana and I beat him up with my Magikarp. And I have no idea why he didn't use his pokemon."

Nurse Joy took a few more notes nodding her head. _"A possible psychopath in Viridian Forest she wrote down._" "Do you know where his home base is?" She asked them. They looked at each other. "No and that was due to all the Beedrill swarms we repeatedly had to run from during the last week. We barely got any sleep." Lloyd explained. "He ambushed us at the edge of the forest again. I knocked him out and tied him to a tree earlier this morning intending to file a report at the police station. "That explains your clothes." Nurse Joy stated. Noticing their current ensembles; Lloyd was in a grey button up shirt with black slacks and loafers while Ash was in a red shirt and blue slacks with sneakers.

"Is that all Nurse Joy?" Lloyd asked having finished his food. Ash had also. I will pass along the information to Officer Jenny and she will handle the situation. "So how did Nurse Joy get from Viridian City to here so quickly?" Ash wondered. "There is a main path through the forest that you constantly led us off us. And that's not the same Nurse Joy we met in Viridian City." Lloyd sighed. "It's the same for Officer Jenny." Lloyd answered before Ash could speak up. "You'll find some families in the world who look and act alike all over the world. And there last name is a clan name used by the entire family. So there are multiple Officer Jennies and Nurse Joy's all over the place. "

Ash looked confused. "How do you tell them all apart then?" Lloyd thought on that. "I have no idea. The only noticeable difference I really notice is hair styles and height. Otherwise don't worry about it." Lloyd stood up and checked his wallet. "I'm gonna go resupply and then sleep the rest of the day away. You?" "I want to challenge the gym leader, but my pokemon are resting and my gear needs replacing so that's what I'm going to do." Ash dug out the debit card from Delia.

The duo went shopping for the remainder of their supplies. Lloyd got a class three travel bag and a type two storage unit to hold his belongings. Ash got another class two travel bag while getting a type 1 storage unit do to the original one in ash's possession being damaged by the Beedrill. It was as they restocked pokemon food and medicine that Ash reached the agreed upon weekly spending. Lloyd also reached his due to buying more expensive medicine.

To hell with it! this chapter was supposed to be longer but it turned into a filler. Deal with it.


End file.
